


Can't Get No Satisfaction

by silentdescant



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Cages, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Humiliation, cock shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are on vacation with their wives and engage in some kinky fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get No Satisfaction

As dinner turns into drinks turns into nestling close together around the open fireplace in their cabin, Jensen grows quieter and quieter. He has his arm around the back of the small couch he and Danneel share, and she leans into him, one hand resting on his thigh, but he feels separate from the conversation happening around him. On the second couch, Jared and Gen sit in a similar position, but Jared's legs are spread wide and his arm curls around Genevieve's shoulders, his fingers drawing little circles on her arm. She, like Danneel, has her hand on Jared's thigh, but it curves closer to Jared's inseam, up high between his legs.

"What about you?" Jared asks loudly, nodding his head in Jensen's direction.

"Huh?"

Danneel pinches his thigh and Jensen's knee jerks up.

"Best sex of your life. What was it like?"

Oh. So that's where this night is heading. Jared and Gen's inappropriately intimate cuddling makes a little more sense. They've done this before, the four of them, but only once, and while it was definitely fun, it wasn't something that particularly hit Jensen's kink buttons. Danneel gives him another pinch, and at her prompting, Jensen shrugs. "I don't know. It was..."

"Actually take a minute to think about it," Danneel admonishes in an undertone. "Don't be a brat."

What was the best sex of Jensen's life? He falls silent and sifts through recent memory. What sticks out in his mind, though, is something that happened years ago. Grinning, he says, "It was actually the moment I decided to marry this one. When she... well. That was the moment I knew I had to keep her around forever."

"When she what?" Gen asks. "It's alright, you can be explicit."

"We're amongst friends," Danneel adds, giving him a smirk.

A hot blush stains Jensen's cheeks. It was the first time Danneel insulted him during sex. It was clumsy and accidental, at the time, and she's gotten so much better, her jabs sharper, needling Jensen perfectly now that she knows exactly how to set him off, but that first, initial shock of humiliation burns bright in his mind. He'd come almost immediately, and Danneel seemed to know without even asking him to explain. He did explain later, of course, divulged some of his darkest, most secret fantasies, but in that moment, she just stared at him and sneered and scoffed and made him eat her out instead of fucking her, and Jensen decided he had to marry this girl.

"I actually, I, uh, I--I came before I was even inside of her," Jensen mumbles, flushing deeply. He tries to joke, "I'm sure it wasn't her favorite night, but, uh. Um."

"Anytime you actually try to fuck me is never my favorite night," Danneel says, rolling her eyes. The smirk lingers around her blood red lips, and then she shoots Jensen a satisfied look. Her eyes are glittering and the squirming, twisting humiliation builds in Jensen's belly. He looks over at Jared and Gen and finds them both staring back at him, both grinning with smirks to match Danneel's, both eager and lustful.

Danneel pinches his thigh yet again, making him look back at her, and she holds his gaze as she drives the jab home. "Have you seen his cock?" she asks the others. "It's utterly worthless."

Jensen shivers as shame races through his body. He suddenly feels too hot, too close to the fire, but Danneel just pushes at him, nudges him off the couch and into the center of the room. He's caught between her to his left and Jared and Gen to his right, and the fireplace warm against his back. He's already having trouble keeping his chin up under their stares.

"Take off your pants and show them," Danneel orders.

They've seen it, touched it, tasted it, just a few months ago, but Jared and Genevieve both narrow their eyes, zeroing in on his denim-clad crotch like it's something completely new to them. Jensen fumbles with his pants, hurrying to obey, and finally strips off everything below the waist. He kicks his shoes, socks, jeans, and underwear into a pile off to the side and stands with his hands cupped awkwardly in front of his cock.

Danneel kicks out with one booted foot and catches him at the calf. "You know better," she snaps.

Jensen moves his hands to his sides. His cock is full and hard already, standing at attention and curving up toward his belly. His balls feel so full, close to bursting as if he hadn't just had an orgasm last night.

Genevieve bursts into shocked laughter. "I don't know how he could satisfy anyone with that, much less you."

"Well, he didn't satisfy her, did he?" Jared chimes in. "You heard him. That useless thing couldn't even last until it touched a real pussy." 

Danneel extends her leg slowly and nudges Jensen's balls with the toe of her boot. "It was so hopeless. Lucky for him, he has other gifts. That mouth, for instance."

On cue, Jensen licks and parts his lips, and he sees Jared mirror him. Jensen's gaze flicks down to Jared's crotch and finds a prominent bulge there in his pants. Gen's hand creeps up between his legs and rubs slowly, like she's teasing Jensen as well as her husband.

"You're lucky," Danneel muses as she tilts her head to the side and continues fondling Jensen with her boot, "to have such a... well-endowed husband."

Gen presses her hand around the outline of Jared's cock, defining it even more. "He could show Jensen what it's really like to fuck you."

"Would you like that, Jensen?" Danneel asks. "Do you just need someone to set a good example?"

Jared disentangles himself from Gen, moving smoothly and fluidly toward Jensen as he undoes his belt and pops the fly of his jeans. He stalks like some sort of predator; his gaze is definitely predatory. He arranges himself beside Jensen, staring plainly at Jensen's wet mouth, and finally pulls his cock out of his underwear. He then makes a show of dropping his gaze to their two erections, side by side.

"I don't think there's anything he can do about it," Jared tells the girls. "He just doesn't have the equipment. Shame, really. With that body... that mouth... It's like he was made for pleasure everywhere except..." Jared reaches for him, his fingers curled, and before Jensen's brain catches up with the intention, Jared flicks his index finger hard against the side of Jensen's cock. Jensen doubles over, more from the shock than the pain, though it does sting like a motherfucker. His erection, however, doesn't even wilt, and Jensen feels closer to orgasm than ever.

Without another word, Jared sinks into Jensen's vacated spot beside Danneel on the couch. His dick stands out proudly from the open vee of his jeans, and his legs spread wide, encroaching into Danneel's space in an obvious show of masculinity and dominance. Danneel twists and leans over him, her breasts brushing the head of Jared's cock, to retrieve her purse from the side table. From it she pulls Jensen's cock cage, a shiny, gleaming tube of metal with a ring and an open padlock attached. She tosses it to Jensen, who catches it by instinct.

"You might as well put that thing away," she says with a carefree shrug. "We're certainly not gonna need it tonight. Not when we have _this_..." Danneel wraps her hand slowly, teasingly around Jared's shaft, "...to play with."

Jensen's cock feels as hard as nails. There's no way he can fit it into the tiny, curved tube right now. But Danneel doesn't give him a second glance; she turns away from him to lock her lips to Jared's. They kiss deeply, wetly, and Jensen quickly glances over at Genevieve for her reaction. She's also ignoring Jensen, staring lustily at her husband and Jensen's wife making out on the opposite sofa. Jensen feels rather left out in addition to obscenely jealous. He's on his own, and his only play for attention is to follow Danneel's instructions and stuff his useless dick into its cage.

He closes his eyes, cringing as he forces an array of unappealing images through his mind. The flashes of disgust, horror, and sadness eventually win out over the overwhelming feeling of shame. There's something wrong with him, that humiliation makes his cock so hard. It's inconvenient, to say the least, and embarrassing, which doesn't help in the slightest. When Jensen's dick softens enough, he forces it into the unforgiving casing, and the cold metal makes him shrink further. He quickly attaches the ring and hooks the padlock through its slot, wincing when he hears the ominous click of the lock engaging.

Jensen looks up to find the scene before him has changed significantly. Jealousy races through him again, warming him almost as much as the fireplace at his back. Danneel has taken off her sweater and her jeans, and Genevieve has joined them, standing behind the couch with her hands stroking up and down Jared's naked torso. Danneel and Jared are still making out but sloppier now, and Jensen sees traces of their spit all over each other.

Gen pulls her hands away from Jared to give Jensen a slow clap. "Well done," she says, sarcasm twisting her words. "You finally managed to do a simple fucking task. You think you deserve a cookie?"

Too late, Jensen tries to wipe the hopeful eagerness off his face. Danneel breaks off from kissing Jared to laugh at him as well. "Oh, honey," she says sweetly. "You aren't getting any of this."

"Take off the shirt," Jared commands. "You don't get to hide tonight."

"I want you to see _exactly_ how much you fail to measure up," Danneel adds.

The metal cage forces his cock to curve downard, and it suddenly feels way too small. He aches with the pain of trying to get hard while locked inside it; the metal constricts him from every side and there's absolutely no give, nowhere for flesh to expand. His mind sparks and fuzzes, nearly whiting out with the overwhelming combination of desire and unsatisfaction. Breathing through clenched teeth, Jensen strips off the rest of his clothes and drops to his knees. They haven't asked him to, but maybe he can impress them and earn himself an orgasm. Maybe Danneel will feel generous once Jared tends to her. He flings the shirt to the pile of the rest of his clothes and looks up at the spectacle before him.

Gen and Danneel both have their hands on Jared's cock now. They stroke it together, perfectly in sync, and their fingers overlap in the most tantalizing way, their differing skin tones contrasting against Jared's flushed cock and their colorful fingernails flashing in the firelight. Jensen's absolutely sure it feels amazing. He wonders if their grips are the same, or if Danneel is squeezing slightly too hard. She does that, sometimes. Most times. She likes to make Jensen's breath catch in his throat. Jared's cock is fucking huge, though. Maybe she's holding it reverently, respecting Jared the way she doesn't respect Jensen. Maybe she's too excited to tease.

Jensen's mouth waters with desire. It's not fair, Jared getting all the attention while Jensen has none. They haven't even bothered to look at him, and he's being so good. "Danni," he says, his voice choked.

Instead of responding, Danneel just leans down and takes the leaking head of Jared's cock into her mouth. Her red lips stretch around it, pulled tight, and her bare breasts hang low enough that her nipples skim the top of Jared's thigh.

"No," Jensen groans, though he can't deny how fucking beautiful it looks, Danneel's lipstick staining Jared's cock. The two of them together. The three of them, really, because Jared's neck is craned up, twisted so he can kiss Genevieve over his shoulder. They all have their eyes closed, like they're just too overcome with pleasure, their senses too overloaded to take in any more, and Jensen's just about ready to cry. He just _wants_ , he wants to be all of them, to experience all of them the way he barely got a chance to months ago. He can't even recall the taste of Gen's lips, and Jared's huge, strong hands on his body seem like a phantom memory.

Danneel sweeps her hair to the side, keeping Jensen's view unobstructed as she slowly takes Jared into her mouth. She sinks down on him until Jensen can see the flutter of her gag reflex, and there's still enough room for her to wrap her hand around the rest of Jared's shaft. Jensen's cock strains in its prison and he clenches his hands into fists to keep from reaching for them. He could touch Jared's leg from where he kneels, if he stretched for it. He wants to touch so badly. He wants to be part of the beautiful scene they make together. But he imagines the punishment will be severe if he even attempts to interrupt. Bondage would be a blessing, at this point. It would at least keep him from doing something stupid.

"Danni, please," Jensen whispers, but Danneel shows no sign of having heard him.

"You should ride him," Gen murmurs. "He's so big, Danni. He'll fill you up so fucking good."

Danneel sits upright and flicks her hand in Jensen's direction. "Make yourself useful. Take these pants off him."

It's not even close to being part of their little orgy, but Jensen can't help but feel honored to relieve Jared of his jeans, just for his presence to be acknowledged. He pulls the denim off slowly, sliding his hands along Jared's bare skin, savoring every moment of it, every sensation of Jared's leg hair tickling his palms and the slickness of the sweat behind his knees. As soon as Jared's naked, Danneel swings a leg over him, straddling his waist so his cock rests against her ass. Precome leaves a glistening stain on her pale skin and Jensen craves the taste. He licks his lips, imagining licking it off her.

They kiss for a while, Jared's hands kneading Danneel's back like he's trying to squeeze her into his body, and finally, Danneel rises up on her knees to position herself above Jared's cock. Gen leans over the back of the couch, reaching around to help them, guide Jared in, and it takes so fucking long. Danneel is vocal about it, panting and moaning as every inch disappears into her pussy, painstakingly slow. It's not like how she fucks Jensen at all, and he knows that's the point, he knows they're teasing him on purpose, but it works, it fucking works. Jensen reaches up to tug at his own hair just for something to do with his hands, and to distract himself with the sharp sting of pain, because Danneel looks fucking beautiful, so overwhelmed by Jared, and Jensen will never have that.

"This is what it should feel like," Gen whispers. Her voice is so seductively insistent, like she's letting Danneel in on a secret, and Jensen is forcibly reminded of Ruby using silky, sweet words like poison to get what she wants. "This is how you should be fucked. This is what you deserve. Show her, baby, let her really feel you filling her up inside. Let her feel what a real cock is like."

"God," Danneel moans. "It's so much. He's so deep, Jensen, he's so fucking huge."

"Fuck, Danni," Jensen hisses through clenched teeth. "Can I--Can I just, please, can I just touch..."

Surprisingly, it's Jared who extends a hand toward him. "C'mere, Jensen. Up on the couch here, come up here, fuck. Come look how beautiful she is. I want you to see her face."

Jensen moves to the couch as if in a daze, using Jared's hand to pull himself off his knees and clamber up beside them. Danneel is indeed beautiful like this, with her eyes closed and her red lips parted in a persistent gasp. She's clutching Jared's shoulders desperately and her breath keeps catching so she can't even speak.

"Fuck, yes, baby, fuck her harder," Gen murmurs. She reaches over and tucks some of Danneel's hair behind her ear, giving Jensen a clearer view of his wife's face. "You can leave bruises, baby. Make her feel it tomorrow. Leave reminders for both of them."

Jared places a hand on either side of Danneel's face and hauls her in for another demanding kiss. From close up, it looks more sensual than Jensen anticipated, and he finds himself pawing at them uselessly, practically begging for attention. Gen slaps his hands away with an admonishing cluck of her tongue. "This isn't for you," she sneers. "Look, don't touch. Hold on, I've got a better idea for you."

With her hands around Jensen's wrists, Gen pulls him backwards until he's lying on the couch, his head propped on the armrest. Jared and Danneel have paused for whatever repositioning Gen decides to do, but Jared's still inside of her. He's still fucking her, even though they're not moving, and it's obvious on Danni's face and the way she stares at him, her eyes unfocused and delirious with pleasure.

At Gen's urging, Danneel shifts and rises off Jared's cock, and though Jensen can't see it, he hears the slick, wet sound of their bodies coming apart. Danneel climbs on top of Jensen, then, pressing her hands against his shoulders for balance. Her breasts don't hang low enough to touch his chest, but she angles her hips so that-- _fuck_. So that her pussy grinds against the metal tube that encases Jensen's cock. It's torturous, feeling her heat through the metal but getting none of the sensations of touching her. Danneel rocks against him for a moment, teasing and taunting, taking her own pleasure from him, before Jared finally grasps her hips and pushes into her from behind.

Now, Jensen's face is inches from Danneel's, and he can read every micro-expression that Jared elicits. Now he can feel her panting breath on his face. He lifts his head, chasing her lips, but she refuses to kiss him.

"Fuck, yes, Jared," she cries. "Fuck. Fuck! I'm coming, Jared, I'm coming, oh, fuck..."

"Give it to her, baby," Gen says smoothly. "You can make her come again. I bet Jensen's never done that."

Jensen hasn't. Not just from fucking her. Humiliation burns through him and he breaks into a sweat, and his dick throbs in its cage. He's shaking, vibrating out of his skin from the tension. "Can I help?" he whispers desperately. "Please?"

"Baby, c'mere," Jared says. Jensen can't see his face, but his voice is breathless and tight. Jensen guesses he's close to coming too. "Give Danni something to focus on."

"Since Jensen obviously can't get her there," Gen finishes viciously. She positions herself at the arm of the couch, leaning over Jensen's face so she and Danneel can kiss. Now everyone has kissed except Jensen, and it's not fucking fair. He wants to kiss one of them--he wants to kiss all of them, but most of all he wants to kiss his wife. He wants to fuck his wife, but that's definitely not going to happen. Not now, after Jared's through with her and she's sore from his huge fucking cock. Christ, it's killing him, not being allowed to even touch. His cock is leaking through the slit in the cage and he still feels like he's on the verge of orgasm. He wonders if it's even possible to come while wearing this godforsaken thing. He's never done it before, but it hurts so much now, and he feels so close, but like he's running into a brick wall, a solid block that stands between him and orgasm. There's too much going on, and the fact that he can't be part of it is just turning him on even more, and he keeps running toward that wall at full force. It's so fucked up, but the heady combination of shame and jealousy has him right on the edge.

Danneel breaks away from Gen to cry and curse, her face tense as she comes again. Jensen arches his back, forcing his hips up until he can rub his pelvis against hers. It's not the most comfortable, holding this position while Jared continues to fuck her, and it doesn't give Jensen any sensation on his cock, but the warmth of her body is almost enough.

"Fuck yeah, that's it, baby, that feels so fucking good," Jared groans. "So fucking perfect around me. Fucking amazing. Tell me--Tell me I'm the best you've ever had."

"You are," Danneel replies breathlessly. "God, Jared, you are, you're fucking big and powerful and perfect and hot and fuckin' huge and--oh! Oh, yes, Jared, do it, yes, come in me. Let me feel you."

" _Yes_ ," Gen cuts in. "Can you feel it, Danni? Can you feel him filling you up? It's so hot, right? It's so good."

Blood pounds in Jensen's ears, drowning out their voices for a moment. He tries to push away the prickly pain of tears, blinking rapidly so they won't fall. Jared can't see his face and Danni's too out of it to notice, not that she's been paying attention at all, but Genevieve... Gen is fucking evil tonight, and Jensen has no doubt that she'll skewer him for getting emotional.

Danneel lies down on top of him, rubbing herself on his caged cock again but lazily this time. She's still coming down from her orgasm. She licks his ear lobe and pulls it between her teeth to nibble sharply. Satisfaction blooms warm in his chest and Jensen savors the attention; he's glad that her hair is covering most of his face, because the tears have made an appearance.

"You should show him," Jared says.

Show him what? This makes Jensen nervous. He's just been granted these precious moments with his wife, and Jared's tone threatens to steal them away. Before Jensen can protest, Jared lifts Danneel away and Gen tugs him off the couch. Jensen tumbles to the floor in a tangle of limbs and by the time he centers himself on his knees once more, Danneel and Jared are sitting side by side with their legs spread, on display for him.

"Clean him off," Gen murmurs in his ear. "You can get just a taste of her from his cock. You better enjoy it, because that might be all you get."

Jensen obediently crawls between Jared's legs, already eager for a taste. Jared's cock glistens with come and wetness, and this close, their mingled scents are overpowering, making Jensen's mouth water.

"Aww," Jared says, catching Jensen's cheek in one cupped hand. His thumb swipes through the tears gathered at the corner of Jensen's eye. "You gonna cry about it? How does it feel, knowing I can fuck your wife better than you could ever dream?"

He feeds Jensen his cock, still holding him by his cheek, obviously uninterested in Jensen's answer. A couple of Jared's fingers curl insistently at the hinge of Jensen's jaw, forcing his mouth open, and he sighs with pleasure as Jensen's lips close around him. Gently, carefully, Jensen licks and sucks until Jared's dick is clean, and once Jared's satisfied, he pushes Jensen away.

"Now look," Jared tells him. "Just look at her. Don't touch. Not yet."

Jared prods him, shoves him to the side until Jensen shifts over and settles between Danneel's spread legs. Her pussy is wet and red, flushed and so warm. Jensen can feel heat radiating from her. There's sweat on her stomach and the cut of her hips and between her thighs, making her skin glisten in the firelight.

Danneel reaches down and spreads herself open just a bit more, revealing the white stains of Jared's come leaking out of her. Jensen sways on his knees, drifting toward her, his mouth open and wanting.

"So much better than yours," she whispers. "Jared filled me up like you never could."

"It's not fair," Jensen whines. "Please, Danni, I can--I can do it, I know I can."

Gen scoffs in derision but Danneel gives him a pitying look. She reaches for him with her free hand, still using her fingers to spread her pussy open, and grabs a handful of his hair to drag his head in. Gracelessly, Jensen falls against her, motionless and obedient as Danneel rubs herself against his face. His lips drag open, permitting him a taste of her. He hasn't been ordered to use his tongue and he knows better than to use it without permission, but that hint of a taste makes him groan with satisfaction.

"You want to do this to me?" Danneel asks.

"Yes, please," Jensen mumbles.

Somewhere over Jensen's shoulder to the right, Jared laughs. "That ain't gonna happen."

Sure enough, Danneel says, "You can't. Jared was right. You just don't have the equipment."

"He does have that gorgeous fucking mouth, though," Jared points out.

"Suck," Gen says sharply. "I want you to taste it."

Danneel uses both hands to position Jensen's head. She scoots down, pushing her pussy against Jensen's mouth, and sighs heavily. Her hands stay locked in place, fingers clenched in his hair, and Jensen is overwhelmed by her. The scent, the warmth, the taste of her, blocking out his sense of everything else.

He's no stranger to eating her out, but this is new. This is Jared he's tasting inside her. Jensen slides his hands beneath Danneel's thighs, needing to touch her as he swallows Jared's come. They're right. This is what he's best at. This is what he's good for. Jared can keep her, keep both of them satisfied, and Jensen can clean up after him. He's grateful for this moment, for being allowed to revel in their mess. It's enough.

\----

Jensen stumbles into the kitchen blearily, in need of water and caffeine. He's a little surprised to find Jared standing at the counter, cutting a banana into slices for the bowl of cereal waiting beside him.

"You're up early," Jared says brightly. "I thought we were on vacation."

"Needed a drink," Jensen replies. He thought he'd get some water, forego the coffee and go back to sleep for a few more hours, but now that he's up, he should probably stay that way. He gets a glass and fills it at the tap, then guzzles about two thirds of it in one breath.

"How're you feeling?" Jared asks. He's very focused on the banana, but his tone is a little forced, the question deliberately casual in a way that betrays it as pointed.

Jensen leans against the countertop, feeling significantly more awake even without the coffee. He assesses his body and his mood so he can give Jared a serious answer, because last night's scene didn't just affect him. It was intense for all of them, especially, Jensen assumes, Jared and Gen, since they don't usually play with humiliation. "I feel good," he finally answers. "I'm still pretty tired--"

"It's fuckin' early."

"--and definitely kinda sore, but I feel really, y'know, settled." Jensen takes another long sip of water, draining the glass. "Stable," he adds. "I'm thinking about going for a run later. How about you?"

"Just finished with the treadmill," Jared replies. He scoops up the banana slices and plops them into his cereal bowl. Only a couple remain on the cutting board, and he plucks one up to pop into his mouth. He offers the rest to Jensen, who shakes his head. "I was just kind of worried about you this morning," Jared says. "I mean, Danneel told us about this, about what you guys do. She explained how it works for you. I hope that's okay. She said it would be better if it was a surprise for you. I was kind of nervous about that, but it was good, right? It was okay?"

"Yeah, it was great," Jensen answers. "She knows what I like, and I trust her. And I trust you guys."

"That makes me feel better. I was into it, y'know? But I don't think I could do what you do. I mean... shit, man, that was freaking crazy. It was so intense."

"Yeah," Jensen murmurs. "It took a lot out of me, but it was worth it." Just thinking about it now, all the stuff they did last night, makes Jensen blush. He turns back to the sink to refill his glass to hide it, then prolongs the silence by taking another long drink. While he's near the sink, he pours himself a cup of coffee, committing to waking up.

"Listen, man, I don't know what you actually think, but I just have to say that, uh. Well, I think your dick is fucking gorgeous and I've wanted to taste you ever since that first night. Kinda sad I didn't get to last night, but it obviously wasn't the time for that."

Jared's blushing a little too, Jensen notices. He side-steps into Jared's space and nudges their shoulders together. He moves back again almost immediately, retreating into his own space, and says, "I'd love to try that out sometime."

Jared visibly relaxes, tension slipping from his shoulders even as he shrugs. "We are here for another week," he says, laughing. "I think we've got time."

"We should come here more often," Jensen says as he surveys the snowy mountaintops around the cabin. They're low enough down, elevation-wise, that snow isn't sticking to the ground right where they are, but the ski resort just a short drive up the road is in full swing. It's nice, looking at all the white-capped trees and craggy peaks from the warmth of their cozy lodge with a mug of steaming, fragrant coffee held in front of his face.

"It's not as nice the rest of the year," Jared points out. "I thought you'd've preferred the beach, anyway. Maybe Hawaii."

"That'd be good," Jensen replies. "I just meant... the four of us. Hanging out, relaxing."

"Fucking."

"That too."

Jared edges closer to him, smelling of sweat from his run, though that scent isn't unusual for Jared. Jensen steadfastly refuses to look over at him, instead keeping his eyes focused on the middle distance, too distracted by Jared's closeness to even concentrate on the gorgeous view.

"How are you sweating so much?" he asks suddenly.

"I told you, I went running."

"It's freezing."

"The treadmill's inside, asshole," Jared says with an easy shrug. He sweats all the time; it doesn't take much exertion at all to bring a sheen to his skin. Jensen shouldn't be surprised. They're quiet for a moment longer, then Jared says, "You know, we don't have be on vacation for us to hang out."

"You mean fuck?" Jensen asks, glancing over out of the corner of his eye.

"I know the first time was kind of a special occasion, and this was... I don't know what this was. I guess a... relaxation. But we could, maybe... make a more regular thing of it."

Jensen lifts one shoulder, trying to exude casualness without spilling his overly full mug. "I'd be into that."

Jared laughs a little, smiling brightly with obvious relief. "Hey, I wondered... How often do you and Danni do... you know, that."

"Not often. Few times a month."

"Really? That seems often to me. But what do I know. It was pretty hot, y'know. I mean, it was kind of freaky, but I ended up liking it a lot more than I thought I would."

Jensen leans sideways until his shoulder collides companionably with Jared's again. "That's good. I'm glad."

"I'd maybe be up for doing that again."

Grinning, Jensen finally turns away from the window to find Jared deeply flushed with embarrassment and maybe a little desire. His damp hair sticks to his forehead and the hollow of his throat shines with sweat that hasn't yet dried. Jensen remembers the taste of him and his mouth abruptly waters at the thought. He realizes too late that he's leaning in, intent on licking and kissing Jared's slick, sweaty throat. Jared ducks down at the last moment, catching Jensen's stunned lips in his own, and they kiss for only a fraction of a moment before Jensen's coffee splatters the back of his hand, burning him.

"Shitfuck," he hisses, recoiling. "Sorry. Fuck, ow."

Jared steps back, away from the window, several paces. "I should hit the shower before the girls wake up. You want to work out, or maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Jensen asks.

"Maybe we could find a different way to get the blood pumping," Jared replies, waggling his eyebrows. "Think about it."

Jensen doesn't have to think about it. He's already anticipating the sleepy, languid kisses from the girls as they wake up in each other's arms and the scent of Jared's freshly washed skin as he fucks Jensen right through the mattress. He decides he's had enough caffeine to stave off the cravings and hurries to dispose of his mug so he can join the others upstairs for round two.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
